An IC tag is formed by mounting an IC chip on an antenna substrate on which an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals has been formed. Antenna substrates include substrates where an antenna pattern is formed on an electrically insulating film. The IC chip is mounted in a state where two electrodes provided on the chip are respectively electrically connected to both ends of the antenna pattern.
There are various methods for mounting an IC chip on an antenna substrate. As one example, an adhesive is applied onto the antenna substrate, the electrodes of the IC chip and connection terminals of the antenna pattern are aligned, and then heat and pressure are applied to join the IC chip to the antenna substrate and mount the IC chip with the antenna pattern and the IC chip electrically connected to one another.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-6600
Patent Document 2
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-362190